Restless and Wasted
by crowlow
Summary: Kensei seeks Lisa out for a stress release, but she doesn't exactly like his attitude. So she makes sure that they do things HER way - no ifs, ands, or buts. Originally posted Aug. 6th, 2010.


She could feel his presence lurking on the other side of her door, and she flicked her eyes in that direction, staring with bored annoyance between heavy lashes. Sweat glistened on her forehead, collecting in the grooves between her puckered brow. Her lips were parted faintly, and she heaved a groan as she spread her legs wider, glancing down and hiking her pleated skirt higher so she could watch as she fingered herself. She gripped her damp thigh with her free hand, holding her leg open and using it as leverage as she thrust her hips forward, impaling herself on her hand. Crooking her fingers and shoving them deeper inside the wet heat of her center, Lisa tossed her head back with a throaty moan.

The door opened a moment later, and was shut loudly. Her gaze stole there for a second time, and she observed Kensei standing there in the dark, awash in shadows save for the silver and gold of his hair and eyes. With an expression both dull and curt, she palmed herself tighter and didn't pause for even a second as she worked her fingers furiously. The man didn't say anything as he watched her, but she'd known him long enough that he didn't have to. She knew exactly what he was after, and she scowled at him faintly as he began his slow but deliberate approach.

"Fuck off," she growled at him breathlessly, her nails piercing the overheated flesh of her thigh. She was ready to kick him away if he tried to interrupt her. "I know you're not blind, and you've been looking at me long enough to see that I'm fucking busy, and that I don't have time to waste on you."

Kensei stared her in the face, and discounting the slight furrow of his silver brows, his expression remained unmoved. He jerked his head quickly and faintly, and she heard the crack in his neck, followed by the pop of his knuckles as he flexed his fingers. "Give it a rest, Lisa. You know I can get you off better in just one fuck than you could fingering yourself for an entire day."

In response to that, Lisa immediately cracked a sharp, dry laugh. "Ah, Muguruma. Thinking, that as a man, you're capable of satisfying me better than I can satisfy myself, must be some defect that comes with having a cock. You really think that you know my body better than I do?"

"I've fucked it enough times," the man said tonelessly, but she could see the irritation sparking in his amber eyes; the tension twisting the tendons of his jaw. She smirked at him flatly and arched her dark brow.

"If you knew, then you would've had your clothes off the moment you walked in here, and you'd already have me nailed to the mattress."

That seemed to destroy what was left of his patience, because he growled at her lowly and snatched her by her forearm, wrenching her hand away. She exhaled through gritted teeth, and didn't miss a beat in reaching up to fist the soft jersey material of his shirt. She yanked him down and sideways, slipping out from under him deftly so he didn't fall on top of her. The second his back hit the bed she was on top of him, straddling his waist and pressing down, letting him feel her wetness against the bare skin of his abdomen where his shirt had ridden up. She gave him another one of her insipid smirks, unable to resist rubbing herself against the rough planes of his abdominal muscles while she reached back to undo his pants.

"You're a dumb bastard, Kensei. Just what the hell are you doing?"

He knew what she was asking. She was well aware of that, and she watched him carefully as she continued to rock against him. He stared back up at her and gripped her thighs in both of his hands, tilting his hips up as he kicked out with his legs to get his pants off faster. She felt the heat and hardness of his cock as it was freed from its confinements, and when he reached for her hips, trying to guide her over the head and thrust inside of her, she took hold of his dick and twisted her hand just enough to have him seizing and cursing violently.

"Since when do you give a fuck?" he growled at her, the blunt nails of his fingers biting into her skin painfully hard as he glared at her with eyes like molten fire. She merely twitched her brow, and smirked harshly.

"Don't get your nuts in a bunch. You'll get your fuck, only because you were rude enough to barge in here without asking. Now you're going to give me the orgasm you interrupted, and I'll use you until I'm satisfied. But first, why don't you answer my question? For the past couple of weeks you've been stomping around with a face even more sour than usual. If you really want to fuck him that bad, why don't you do the rest of us a favor and _go fuck him?_"

The man beneath her had the sense of mind not to flinch, but she still saw (and felt) his body stiffen. He was silent for a long moment, staring at her without blinking, the vibrant gold of his eyes burning beneath the concealment of his pierced brows. He wouldn't look away from her, or say a word, and her expression softened to bland openness. She was annoyed with his obstructionist, especially since she was _yet _to come, but she was willing (if only for a limited amount of seconds) to wait for his answer.

"Like I said before," he uttered slowly, his voice gruff with irritation, "since when do you give a fuck?"

Her eyelids drooping, Lisa gave Kensei a dangerously deadpan look. Then, she socked him square in the face, hard enough to knock him on his back, his head hitting the headboard with a crack. The man groaned roughly, reaching up to cover his face, in such a way that it looked like he'd only gotten a sudden ache behind his eyes. She knew that his sluggish reaction had nothing to do with the quality of her hit, but with the quality of his current mental state, whatever the fuck it was.

"Listen up, Kensei. I like a good fuck as much as the next person, but don't think that means that you can just walk in here and get your business done like it's an in-and-out whore house. I'm not your fuck toy to use as a distraction from whatever situation you can't seem to get yourself out of. If that's what you want, then get the fuck out of here and go find some other girl who's interested, because I'm not. I've known you too long to sit here and take your shit. I don't know where the hell your head is at that you think you can come in here, uninvited, and try to make me into your nameless stress release. Have some fucking respect for someone you've known for over a century."

Her fellow Vizard moved his hand, slowly, up his forehead and into his short hair. His eyes were closed, and he exhaled quietly through his nose, before he opened his eyes to look at her. There was a red welt from where she had hit him, but other than that his face was relatively calm, and the angry heat in his eyes had been replaced with something close to jaded contrite.

"I don't need you on my case right now, Lisa," he told her, staring her in the eye. "You know I don't think of you that way, so don't try to make me feel guilty for nothing. I didn't come in here for an in-and-out fuck, but I also didn't come in here to play a game of twenty questions with you. I came in here because I need this right now, and without you looking at me like that, trying to stick your nose into something that doesn't have to do with you. Like you haven't come to me over the years for the same fucking thing, Lisa. I scratch your back and you scratch mine, remember? Cut me some fucking slack."

Frowning faintly, the raven-haired woman took a moment to consider Kensei's words. She thought he was an idiot for trying to ignore what was right in front of him, and she wanted to tell him so. She wanted to tell him to pull his head out of his ass, to grow a pair, and to go take what he'd been lusting after like a bitch in heat for the past few weeks. Not only for himself, but for everyone else that had to put up with his sorry ass in the process of such stubborn, pointless avoidance.

But instead of wasting her own time by telling him any of that, she simply sighed, then leaned forward and crawled up his body. He watched her approach, silver brows furrowing slightly, but didn't say anything as she combed her fingers through his hair and positioned herself over his face, her knees on either side of his head. With her other hand she pulled her skirt up, holding it against her stomach so she could see him as she scratched at his scalp lightly and casually arched her brow.

"You really are a dumb bastard, Kensei. But if I keep badgering you for long enough, that weak spine of yours will finally toughen up. I also won't overlook the fact that I promised retribution for interrupting me. So get to work, Muguruma. If I make you feel sorry enough for yourself in here, maybe you'll stop feeling sorry for yourself out there and actually _do _something about that damn kid."

The silver-haired Vizard scowled at her, but the sudden flash of anger (and. . .determination?) in his amber eyes had her smirking. She combed her fingers through his hair again, before tugging on the short strands and leading him between her legs. The heat of his breath against her made her quiver, and she grasped another fistful of his hair as the wetness from earlier flooded back. When his large hands came up to caress her legs, burning a trail up the backs of her thighs until he was palming her ass, another shudder racked her reawakening body. She yanked on his hair when his tongue licked a broad line over her moist slit, her chest heaving. His strong hands pulled her even closer as he worked his tongue, his fingers kneading her ass, and she let out a husky whimper when that wet muscle lapped at her soaking entrance.

Unable to hold herself back, and no longer giving a fuck about wanting him to do all the work, she yanked on his hair one last time before turning around. She was too riled up from having her climax halted earlier, and having him tongue her just wasn't enough. She leaned over his muscular torso, stretching out so she was lying against his flexing abdomen. At the sight of his of cock, hard against his stomach and leaking with precome, she smirked mordantly. Spreading her legs and arching her hips back to give him a deliberate view, letting him know that his job was far from done, she took him in her hands and licked over the head of his cock, collecting the salty substance on her tongue.

Kensei groaned throatily behind her, his deep voice rough and laden with arousal. His hips canted forward, and his hands gripped her waist to hold her back as his mouth descended on her once more. His breath fell against her hotly as he panted, and the voracious lapping of his tongue and the way his lips sucked at her entrance gave entirely new meaning to the term "eat out."

Gasping sharply, Lisa couldn't resist the urge to rock her hips, moving against his mouth, desperate for more friction. She used his precome to slick her hand as she pumped his cock, jerking him off roughly with the tight tunnel of her fist. She closed her mouth over the head of his cock to suck him just as hungrily as he was sucking from her, bobbing her head in time with the thrusting of his tongue. His hands were all over her, from her sides to her hips, digging into her ribs and then encircling her waist, before stilling over her thighs. His fingers gripped her skin and pulled, almost as if he wanted her to just sit back on his mouth. She would have, would have gladly sat back and rode his mouth, if she wasn't just as interested in _his _taste as he seemed to be in hers.

She suckled greedily, moaning deep in her throat as she rubbed her tongue over the throbbing vein of his cock. She took more of it into her mouth and kept her hand tightly clasped around the base, pumping him faster and faster as she reached with her other hand to cup his balls. She massaged them with sure fingers, licking over the sensitive spots that she'd come to know intimately over the years, squeezing his cock encouragingly. Judging by the violent convulsions that were quickly overtaking his body, she knew that he was close. With a smirk she pulled off, still holding him firmly in her hand as she pushed her hips back, demanding more from his mouth.

Kensei growled against her, yanking at her hips roughly, moving his mouth to rub his tongue over her clit. Lisa gasped loudly as her body jerked, hips thrusting violently against Kensei's hold. The man sucked at the sensitive nub fervently, snarling again as he plunged three fingers into her aching heat. Her toes curled and her eyes screwed shut, hips rocking with excruciating need as she fucked herself on his fingers and tongue. Her groans became progressively louder as the heat inside of her coiled, throbbing between her legs to the point of near pain, until finally she threw her head back and came with a cry.

Sagging forward, Lisa straddled the other Vizard's chest and placed her hands against his stomach for support as she panted. After a moment of trying to catch her breath, she thought to steal a glance of Kensei over her shoulder. The man's eyes were barely open, but he managed to meet her gaze for a moment, before his golden eyes (nearly black, now) drifted down. She followed their journey across their bodies, and when she realized that they were headed for his still hard, neglected cock, she smirked slowly. Flicking her eyes back to him at the same time that he flicked his to her, she smirked more and began to stand up.

A loud snarl tore through the room as Kensei surged up, grabbing the raven-haired woman and flipping her onto her back. She chuckled huskily and opened her legs, fully aware (after years of having shared a bed with him whenever it suited his or her mood), of the frenzy that she'd successfully worked him into. Not a second more went by before he was inside her, his cock filling her to the hilt. She groaned at the stretch, arching her back and wrapping her legs around his hips to get him even deeper. He held her down with her arms pinned to the mattress, and she bucked her hips against him wildly, working with his violent thrusts towards a mutual goal. He moaned above her: strangled gasps, and grunts that resonated from somewhere deep in his broad chest. Sweat made them slick, their skin smacking together as they fucked, and it didn't take long for his hips to snap forward. His weight bore down on her, making her ache anew with the deep penetration of his cock. He made a ragged sound that sounded like a groan; a growl; a whine. She felt a rush as he spilled himself inside of her, filling her with his come.

With another groan, this one lower, his voice sounding raw and almost pained, he sluggishly rolled to the side so he didn't crush her, collapsing onto his back and closing his eyes.

"Fuck."

Stretching her legs out leisurely, Lisa lazily pushed the hair from her damp forehead, then glanced at Kensei out of the corner of her eye. His brow was deeply furrowed, and the pained sound of that groan was etched in the creases of his tightly shut eyes. Her mouth turned down at the corner, and she reached out to slap her hand down on his chest, both roughly but companionably.

"Grow up, Kensei. You've been around too long to be acting like such a fucking coward. What happened to setting a good example for that kid? Keep this up and he'll be the one rescuing you."

The silver-haired man opened his eyes slowly, and turned them towards Lisa. Their amber depths were still hazy from sex, but their usual sharp awareness was quickly shining through the fog. He narrowed his eyes at her faintly, and flung an arm back so he could rest his head on his hand.

"Bitch."

The raven-haired Vizard chuckled dryly, having heard no real heat in his voice. His tone was tired, almost _resigned,_ albeit stubbornly. She stretched her legs longer and arched her back with a pop, before she threw a leg over his waist and settled in his lap, staring at him blandly (and with an arched brow) as she said: "Don't think that you're through."


End file.
